Beyond the sky
by Treefrog
Summary: damn, it's been a while.........anyway, getting back on topic, this story is about Vivi. It's been a while since they defeated Necromacer, but why does this heavy feeling remain? Is it normal? What does Kuja have to do with it?....Please R & R, and I'll c


Beyond The Sky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here it is, the re-edited version of "Alone in the Dark" ! I already did this before, but I guess it just didn't work.....For your convience I tried again, and will keep trying to upload this stupid thing, until one it actually works, or it finally eats away the last of my sanity. Guess which one I'm hoping for......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light of the twin moons shone like a bright becon in the dark skies. The night was beautiful, and the wind was sweet.  
  
"Vivi? Are you out there?"  
  
Zidane slowly walked onto the balcony, Vivi was leaning over the railing. He was obviously tired, it looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Zidane giggled to himself then walked towards the small figure, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Vivi...?"  
  
The large yellow eyes didn't look up to him.....they were fixed on the lights of the city below.....  
  
What was it about those lights that made him feel so uneasy. Where had he seen them, or something that looked like them before?  
  
(Where indeeed ?)  
  
A small twinge of pain gathered in his stomach, but he didn't mind, this sort of thing usually happened to him when he got nervous. He noticed he was no longer alone, then looked up at Zidane.  
  
"Ah....what...?"  
  
"It's getting late....sure you want to stay out here ? It's gettin' kinda chilly" He noted while rubbing his shoulders.  
  
Vivi noticed it was getting late, and it was getting cold, maybe he was right.  
  
"uh.....yeah?"  
  
With his "parental" duties done, Zidane clumsily walked towards the hall.  
  
"If you need us, don't hesitate to ask. I'm right down the hall. Good-night, Vivi."  
  
He then turned around then began to shut the door....  
  
"G-good-night......"  
  
When the last sliver of light disappeared, Vivi slowly climbed onto his bed to get ready for the night.  
  
He stirred around the thoughts in his mind while lifting the light sheets to his head, they felt so soft. He sighed softly, then rested his head on the pillow. But....  
  
Before closing his eyes, he frantically searched the darkened room, to see if he was really alone. When he was certain he was the only one, he carefully removed the tattered hat from his face. He then placed it on the table that stood beside his bed. He slowly yawned and stretched his small little arms in the air before lying back down to sleep......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You there...mage!!"  
  
Everything exploded into focus, and his head hurt.  
  
(What the......?)  
  
The small mage stood blindly in front of a rather intimidating man. His face was scarred, and his had a impresssive figure, he looked like a independant person.  
  
"Bring that box, over here, be quick about it !!!"  
  
His voice was raspy as if he needed a drink of water, but scary none the less. Who was this man, where was he, and what exactly was he going to do about it ?  
  
Alas, he soon found out that his mind wasn't in control, and he found that he was already bringing the crate over.  
  
(What's happening ?)  
  
It was like his mind was fading in and out, or rather, blacking in and out, it made him feel awfully sick.  
  
"Now go see---chamber room !!!"  
  
Next thing he knew he was in a long hallway, filled with cobwebs, he faded out.  
  
His round, golden eyes opened, he was still in that awful hallway. Spider webs covered the walls, rabid rats scurried to find their way back to their dens. He was shaking with fear, the taste of blood seeped inside his mouth. Despite the fact he was terrified of taking another step forward, he carried a steady pace. He faded out.....  
  
When everything came back into focus, a large wooden door stood before him. A heavy looking slab of metal blocked the doorway, and he couldn't see any way past it. He really didn't want to have to walk down that hallway again.  
  
His hands slowly rose with a life of their own, followed by somearcane words uttered by him. Slowly, the iron twitched, then shook, the door moaned like it was pain. With a loud wail, the door opened to let the small mage through.  
  
This hallway was different, it was decorated with magnificent statues of angels, demons, and creatures he had never seen before. The decor of the palace, he concluded that it was definatly a palace, was gorgeous.  
  
A small shiver rippled throughout his entire body. He suddenly knew where he was. Icy fingers traced their way up and down his spine before they wrapped themselves around him.  
  
(Desert Palace.......)  
  
When Zidane and crew were on their worldy adventures, they were captured by Kuja. When they all awoke they found themselves here. Despite the warming glow the place gave off, it was a murderous maze full of traps, puzzles and confusions. They were all lucky to escape with their lives.  
  
Vivi, in his mind, decided to gather up all his courage for what was going to happen next. I mean, this was all a crazy dream, it had to be. Althought he did his best to not be frightening it was very hard, his heart was pounding in his throat. He faded out.......  
  
"Your late...."  
  
A cold, yet eerily calm voice echoed throughout the dark room, yet Vivi made no effort to answer back.  
  
The light from the door swam like an oozing pool towards the man, but stopped at his feet. All the Mage could see were the mans black, buckled boots. Everything from the ankles up was covered in the darkness.  
  
(Please....let it not be him. Even if it is all a dream....I....I....)  
  
The man steppped forwards, it was Kuja. His sadistic features made Vivi want to vomit. He was responsible for so many deaths, he killed so many he knew. What he would give to wake up at this moment.  
  
"How does it feel...? Wait.....don't answer that"  
  
He snickered at his own little joke, then tossed his hair in a playful fashion. His smile slowly faded and he looked at the Black Mage with a more serious manner. He kneeled down as if he were inspecting something, or trying to find something to small to see from his angle.Their eyes deadlocked, and he tilted his head, then narrowed his eyes. He took a few steps back when he realized he was almost touching the small creatures face with his nose.  
  
"Like I.....you...and...I...are...alike...."  
  
~Alike.....?~  
  
Then the mumbling and clicking began.....but it gave him time to calmly find an explanation for this...  
  
~I-I'm in the past....that's the only explanation...~  
  
It slowly came together, like the pieces of a puzzle....why he could talk, think, move on his own.....he was in the past...reliving a horrible memory.....he had none before his grandfather protected him...no one whatsoever....  
  
"Both of us are simple puppets...used in the grand production....only to be discarded when our purpose ends....am I right...............Vivi...?"  
  
A coy demon like grin spread on his face.....followed by an immoral laughter...echoing in the darkness.....a few strides forward finally revealed his sadistic features.....his silver hair flowing behind him.....he scoffed at his creation, all the while he flung his hair over his shoulder in an almost playful manner.....  
  
~What...I had no name...in the past....this is a nightmare.....How does he know my name...I had no name...!!!~  
  
A wave of pain overcame the small mage....as he regained control of his body...everything hurt...right down to the ankles.....he fell over from the shock....a small whimper escaped him.....his fingers twitched.....  
  
"You and I are just useless toys.....only to be hated by everyone...no one will ever care for us...no one...not even our own kind...."  
  
Those words stung him...inside out....he knew people did care for him....he gathered all his strength....his face lay pressed against the icy floor.....  
  
"Ugh.....I...I do h-have friends.....Zidane....Eiko...A-Amarant..."  
  
Vivi's little speech was cut short due to the man's lack of patience....  
  
"Friends...what are they for...they only slow one down...they only used you....they saw your incredible strength....but they still remorse the fact........your nothing but a worthless puppet to them.....a soulless demon bent on the destruction of the world they love so much.....  
  
He felt the hot tears fall from his eyes...he was crying....he had never cried before....there were times when he could've cried.......but didn't....because he couldn't......not before...why now....the tears fell from his dark face...and trickled to the stone floor.....it only made things worse...the feeling of the tepid tears caressed his weary cheek....only causing another flow of emotional stress.....causing the small pool near his face grow.....his face became moist...and his vision blurred......  
  
"STOP IT!!!!"  
  
Another wicked laugh rang in the darkened room....  
  
"Why won't you face the truth......we're nothing...."  
  
He scoffed, then let out a menacing snicker....  
  
"......They'd rather watch then get their hands dirty......they'd rather see out suffering, then risk their pathetic lives for us...."  
  
These words slowly ate away at the young child that lay on the floor........they ate away the hopes and dreams he had for so long...the hope that carried him day to day.....the hope that kept him alive.......  
  
"Isn't that right......"  
  
He felt the hard boot press against his cloaked back....the heel kneading down on him......with what little strength that remained......he tried to raise his weary body from the cold floor....only to be forcibly pressed back onto the cool floor....  
  
"My little friend.....?..."  
  
A spark ignited inside the chest of him.....he knew this was wrong....it had to be wrong.....  
  
Then very carefully the boot raised itself...and he no longer felt the soles of his feet grinding into his back, which was sore........there was a long torturing silence....for a while no words were spoken.....  
  
All this time....the young mage lay on floor...face down....thinking......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All this time....was...was.....I used for destruction.........were they just using me......?..No...I mustn't think those thoughts....they....they are my friends.....they are my allies.....I can trust them....  
  
*...Oh really....?*  
  
The devious tone of his creator repeated in his mind......  
  
Yes...all the time I spent with them.....I cared for them...as they did for me......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A darkness coated him....he lay on the floor limp....unmoving.....the familiar heel of the boot pressed against his back.....yet no resistance was brought toward the silver haired demon.....letting him demean his life.....demoralize his purpose....it was all so clear....his purpose....why he was on Gaia.....but now....now it was gone...shattered to small fragments...  
  
"You know I'm right....."  
  
A thought not his own answered....  
  
`Yeah...I know.....you're right..."  
  
He continued to try his will.....  
  
"About what....?"  
  
A cruel smirk spread on his face.....  
  
"About everything....my purpose is.....is nothing...I have no purpose....they......my friends...used me....."  
  
A strong firm grasp, gripped under his arms.....he was so weak...he barely could stand.....Kuja then lowed himself to eye level...and his voice carried on.....it as almost hypnotizing....  
  
"I understand you...you never belonged did you....Puck...whenever you crossed paths, did he not run?....When you were shy, was it not Eiko that worsened the situation?....Steiner first gained your respect because of the power you showed?......"  
  
The small child avoided eye contact....he was so confused...so scared....he didn't know who to believe anymore......Zidane was so trusting...yet Kuja just as convincing.....  
  
"I guess.....that makes...us, brothers...almost.."  
  
Vivi began to weep again...little beads of tears feel from his glistening eyes and stained his cloak.....  
  
Without warning...he was being pulled closer....yet he made no resistance....he was pulled into a some-what hug.....  
  
"Think about it......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light...that was he could make out......pale light...not of this earth....then....slowly everything came into focus...the room, the table, the large bed......  
  
After a few seconds had passed, he became aware of his labored breathing...he breathed in a few breaths of the sweet night air, as he laid himself to sleep......  
  
When the morning sun replaced the pale moons, the early light struck his face......he was awakened......the beauty of the light calmed him momentarily.....then the images and memories of his nightmare gathered in his mind......  
  
It was so confusing....he only made it worse when he sat in the bed thinking.....  
  
Letting out a long sigh, he reached for his hat......  
  
A zephyr rolled on the surface of the balcony of his room....it stroked his skin in a delicate way....it brought a small feeling of calm onto him.....but the pain would always return......oh how he wished to fall into Zidane's arms and tell him of the nightmare that plagued him the previous night.....but something always told him otherwise....  
  
The day passed quickly....Vivi spent the entire day locked in his room, stating he couldn't find his hat....it must've worked, for he was left alone most of the time.....one time, Zidane offered to look for it as Vivi hid....but he refused his offer without a second thought.....  
  
When darkness fell, the lost cause watched the moon....forcing himself to not fall asleep.....a crazed insomniac spell overtook him...he refused to fall in the darkness of the night....sometimes he would shift around in his large bed....as if waiting for something to happen....at other times he would walk onto the balcony and watch the endless moving of the city below him.....it as a wondrous marvel to behold.....but in an eerie way the sleepiness lights unearthed images in hid mind...he closed his eyes in thought....  
  
Flames illuminated and danced wickedly all around....the shadows of the fire danced and streaked the walls that lay opposite of them.....then more shadows appeared from one of the sides.....these shadows held a steadier pace and seemed to be walking rather than dancing like the others.....then they appeared...their feet shuffling beside the scattered bodies of the unmoving soldiers....their eerie eyes....blankly beaming under the shadow of their over sized hats...  
  
A soft voice whispered in his ear.....  
  
His eyes looked up in the descending heavens...a figure formed....hidden in the darkness of the night, yet the pale moonlight showed the outline of a man with wings of a majestic angel.....  
  
All he could do was watch in awe as the heavenly form brought himself forth....slowly the lights of the heavens collided to show his features......the familiar smirk formed when the light revealed his true form.....Kuja....  
  
"Kuja.....?"  
  
The angel of Death stood before him....a pair of black wings protruded from his back....the night zephyr tugged at the loose cloth of his silk sleeves....his silver hair following......his expression changed from a suspicious smile to a curious look of the eye....  
  
The stare of that man brought forth a knotting sense of fear in the child......he rose his arms in fright.....as the corrupt celestial being drew near.....his flowing arms outstretched toward his creation....  
  
"Leave me alone...you had your say.....have I not endured enough?...."  
  
The dark feathers wavered as he drew them back, so the two wings almost touched almost touched.....his mouth opened to his deliver tidings of despair....  
  
"My creation....you judge me wrong....hark, I come to bring you to a Promised land, from this maze of ugliness and greed that you call home....I am not the angel of death I once was.....but a deliverer of hope....let us reunite in a paradise far from this land...."  
  
A pleading looks cast over his eyes as he uttered those words....  
  
"Why should I believe you?....you are an angel from the depths of hell itself....you alone released havoc to Gaia and made the lives of the people I love, miserable...I'd never join your side....even though the past is behind us, I can never omit the horrible sufferings you plagued here..."  
  
His small hands curled into fists.....it wasn't enough.....  
  
"Why....why....did you bring me into this world.....why?"  
  
He dropped to his knees as he cried in pain....he didn't bother to wipe away the tears.....after what seemed like hours, he lifted his head to confront his maker......a stare of sympathy daubed his face, as he descended closer....  
  
"That's what I ask myself everyday...I regret Making Garland met his end....there are so many things I wish to ask him.....yet I never did.....you see...I know what it's like....I created you in my aspect....I guess my feelings of sorrow and anguish reflected on you....my first creation.....It wasn't supposed to be like that...and I do regret doing those horrible things I did..."  
  
A pale hand half curled touched his lower lip.....for a moment an awkward silence was cast over the two.....then Vivi spoke.....  
  
"Why now?....Why did you return?....How could you return?...."  
  
His eyes closed as he brought forth the daunting news....  
  
"My child....your time on Gaia is at it's end.....I'm afraid you have no choice.....I'm sorry...."  
  
Tears fell from beneath the lurid face of the terrified mage......he wasn't ready....  
  
The pale night sky shone with intense light...the aurora of the heavenly bodies collided causing a flash of vivid light...  
  
The sky of nothingness rained with soft white feathers....probably that of angels....Vivi let his hands unfold in an attempt to catch them, only to have them slip through his small hands....he looked at his creator...with droplets of water in his eyes...he nodded...  
  
For a moment...he felt as if he was being carried away with the wind....the gentle breeze cradled him in arms of sweet breath.....everything seemed do far away....his problems were left behind...and the world past him by....he left its cold bitter surface of hate and despair......  
  
He returned to the planet, a place of happiness....away from the clutches of despair....he felt one with the planet...he was gone.....his spirit would probably meet the surface some day....but it was time to rest.....time to regroup and scrape the pieces together....it was an era of eternal waiting........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alone on the balcony of the grand castle of Alexandria was Vivi....he felt himself being carried away.....as if he was one with the sky.....  
  
His now limp form collapsed to the floor under his weary feet....his hand askew rested beside him, as his other lay on his chest....which was working slowly....  
  
He looked at the sky, as he drew in his last breaths of air......the air that night was sweet.....but stale....  
  
He coughed from the lump in his throat....then a flicker from his glistening eyes escaped.......before finally shutting down.....no more light emitted from his darkened eyes....the cool breeze carried his tattered hat into the starry sky.....to a destination unknown.....  
  
*heh*heh*  
  
I wrote that story months ago.......A whole hell lotta stuff got cut out.....  
  
I'm not sure if the speeling or grmaamr is correct, but I was too lazy to double check, sorry.....  
  
Personally this is one of my favorites.....  
  
I just love writing depressing stories......I'm trying to write more Final Fantasy IX stories, but I'm having a creative block.....  
  
Oh well....  
  
Til we meet again....  
  
Sincerely  
  
( 0 0 ) Treefrog  
  
P.S, sorryabout all the periods....it was my style at the time........annoying isn't it...  
  
E-mail me @;  
  
t_treefrog@hotmail.com 


End file.
